


Collar Full

by Kotyatin



Series: Puppy Love - R9 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Collars, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Enthusiastic Consent, Experimental Style, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, MY BABIES, Master/Pet, Nines is a doctor, Non-binary RK900, Other, Praise Kink, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Smoking, Spanking, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, also nines loves ice cream, and he was in a church chorus ok i'll shut up i just love my baby, hey sex is fun, important, just a messy scene, kinks kinks kinks, loving relationship, nines and con are adopted and nines sings really well
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: милая история о том, как ричи-найнс учится принимать себя таким, какой он есть, а гэвин просто рядом. она о любви, о кошке, близнецах, собачьих ошейниках и свадьбе.продолжение фика Puppy Love https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334362
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Puppy Love - R9 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Collar Full

**Author's Note:**

> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> RK900 здесь - небинарная персона с местоимениями он/его, отсюда имя ричард/ричи/рич жонглируется с более нейтральным найнс.  
> у работы есть обложка! https://twitter.com/pcerealart/status/1306200847131475971  
> название взято из одноименной песни Panic! At the Disco.

"кажется, это свидание закончится в стиле «и больше их никто не видел»."  
"я знаю, куда тебя веду, найнс, не паникуй."  
"ресторан выглядит заманчивее с каждой секундой," шутит найнс, озираясь. "гэвин, это подворотня."  
"это вообще-то сквер, мои окна на него выходят. любишь хотдоги?"  
"не знаю. не пробовал."  
"типа... фастфуд тебя не заводит?"  
"откуда ты такого набрался? нет, просто мать всегда говорила, что это яд, а я как-то не горел желанием опровергнуть."  
"тогда я полон яда, детка. пойдем открывать тебе новые горизонты."  
"помогите, травят."  
  
  
"глотай."  
он ради приличия мотает головой, но крепкая хватка на горле напоминает ему, что выбора у него нет. да он не слишком в настроении сопротивляться. найнс шумно сглатывает и немного морщится, и готов поспорить, что у гэвина на лице широчайшая ухмылка из всех сейчас. и он убеждается в своей правоте, когда слышит знакомое фырканье. скрип кровати рядом, свист молнии, снова скрип. его голову бесцеремонно приподнимают и развязывают повязку на глаза. ай. светло.  
"умница."  
пальцы медленно, словно изучая, скользнут в рот и исчезнут так же неожиданно, с влажным "чпок".  
гэвин смотрит со странной заговорщической улыбкой, чуть щурится.  
переключает вибратор сразу на третью скорость.  
и встает.  
"ты ведь не оставишь меня здесь, правда?", но гэвин только хитро подмигивает.  
"не оставляй меня, пожалуйста... пожалуйста, пожалуйста...", повторяет найнс с нарастающим отчаянием в голосе. "это невыносимо, я не могу, я не выдержу, пожалуйста!.."  
"считай это местью за вчерашнее, котенок."  
"не-е-ет...", тянет нижний. "не уходи..."  
гэвин, не выдержав, щекотно целует его в ухо. "я на кухне, но это секрет."  
"не хочу..."  
"всего пару минуточек. если что, ты знаешь, что нужно сказать."  
зеленый – все хорошо. желтый – внимание. красный – стоп.  
"ты справишься."  
непослушный. стоит гэвину исчезнуть из виду, он принимается скулить и хныкать, почти заглушая мерное жужжание игрушки. вскидывает бедра, насколько это возможно, в попытке найти желанную фрикцию, но звонкие цепи у рук и ног не позволят ему перевернуться. невыносимо, невыносимо.  
гэвин верит, что он может это выдержать.  
и у найнса нет другого выхода, кроме как поверить самому.  
  
  
"а еще когда был маленький, в хоре и на уроках представлял, что меня заперли в темнице, и сейчас приедет рыцарь и заберет меня. и мы поженимся, а потом поедем есть мороженое..."  
"я такой везунчик, найнс. со мной ты."  
"ты? ты везунчик?"  
"а кто же?"

не то что бы он не любил свое имя. просто не любит эмоцию, с ним связанную. это имя всегда стоит в конце огромных документов с печатями, на первых страницах корочек над графой "м", звучит в тревожных снах, где брат словами матери от него отрекается, в конце каждой однотипной речи, смысл которой – не валяй дурака, ричард. соедините это с фамилией и что получится? приговор.  
и гэвин имеет право знать. ведь это уже не просто сделка без обязательств.  
  
"и это... меняет что-то для тебя?"  
"нет, то есть, да, в смысле, теперь я знаю, и рад, что ты доверяешь мне достаточно чтобы, ну. а для тебя?"  
"я еще как-то не осознал. самый странный камингаут в моей жизни, никаких эмоциональных американских горок. наверное, выйду еще пару раз, чтобы точно удостовериться, что это реальность."  
"эй, найнс."  
"что?"  
"а ты точно меня любишь?"  
"ай, щекотно, пусти..."  
  
  
если бы найнса спросили, почему он по уши влюблен в гэвина, он бы ответил как-то стандартно. что ему нравится быть с ним рядом, или что он ответственный, что они дополняют друг друга. в конце концов, они самая обычная пара. у них общий дом и жизнь на двоих, и любимая кошечка.  
пусть это правда, все же это звучит неправильно, будто это очевидно, будто так надо, так заведено. это звучит нечестно.  
гэвин делает ему плейлисты на все случаи жизни, везде носит с собой разъем на две пары наушников, сипло признается, "люблю тебя", в холодном свете телеэкрана.  
отлично распутывает гирлянду на рождество.  
утром после тайной помолвки он сделал кольцо из проволоки  
и оно было гораздо лучше любого "настоящего".  
назвал сестру мари викторию старой калошей  
она, как и гэвин, ничего не понимала в расстановке хора.  
"он заставляет меня плакать," хочет ответить найнс.  
ведь это так.  
за это нельзя не быть благодарным.  
преданным даже.  
и гэвин доказывал что достоин этой верности снова и снова  
всегда был рядом, что бы ни случилось  
находил поводы для шуток, таких, что заставляли его смеяться даже в самую трудную минуту  
просто был гэвином  
самым открытым и ярким человеком на земле  
и делал самого ричарда чуточку ярче тоже.  
пока тот не обнаружил, что, сам того не зная, вышел из своего невидимого мыльного пузыря  
но всего добился ричард сам  
гэвин только держал за руку  
но что еще он мог  
это помогает.  
гэвин помогает.  
  
за эти неполные три года вместе найнс научился принимать свой плач как необходимость. как крышку кастрюли, чтобы пар выходил, замечает гэвин.  
он ни разу не посмотрел на него странно. и только один раз спросил, обидел ли чем-нибудь или сделал что-то не так. это было, когда все опять стало громким, и найнс долго дрожал и всхлипывал. ему понравилось, все было правильно, просто он не может иначе.  
гэвин понимает.  
гэвин не считает его странным или, что хуже, жалким. не смеется. не унижает, даже если само положение кажется стыдным. иногда этот укол унижения приятен, а иногда нет, но гэвин никогда над ним не смеется. даже когда найнс просит.  
слезы горячие по горячим щекам, и из носа течет, и у рта позорно пузырится слюна, и гэвин не зовет его стыдной кличкой за животные взвизги. и потом гэвин целует его в макушку и укрывает его наготу, и найнс смотрит, смотрит. большие глаза, прямо тарелки, лихорадочно шепчет "люблю" и "гэвин" и "пожалуйста"  
и гэвину даже не нужно отвечать, но он все равно говорит "всегда"  
и много чего еще, чего-то нежного, что найнс не вспомнит  
он учится не сдерживать смех, что плещется где-то в горле,  
и в этот момент найнс свободнее птицы.  
  
  
"мы с братом всегда таскали в дом разных животных с улицы, но их всегда приходилось нести обратно. и просить соседку позаботиться, чтобы их приняли в приют. мать ее за это потакание нам недолюбливала," улыбается ричард. "коннор потом несколько раз подряд рисовал картинки, где нам на день рождения дарят в корзинке щенка и котенка, но ничего этим не добился."  
у этих зверюшек была самая мягкая шерстка на свете, мечтательно рассказывает он. иногда даже успевали котенка искупать, правда, шампуня не было, а руки у малышей были потом исцарапаны. прилетало за это часто, но это того стоило, и котенка погладить, и всю неделю носить пластырь со смешными жирафами. коннор даже хотел ветеринаром стать, только потом понял, что не всех животных сможет спасти. мы были такими смешными, знаешь.  
и однажды найнс покажет ему фото, где они с коннором совсем маленькие. и гэвин улыбнется и не заметит, скольких сил ушло у найнса на этот поступок. потому что они там совсем не похожи. малыш-коннор худенький, выглаженный, а у ричи пухлые щечки и ладошки. даже сейчас. он стоит раскрасневшийся в комбинезончике, сжимает в руках любимого плюшевого слона. маленький ричи не любит, когда их сравнивают, потому что конни всегда в выигрыше. большой ричи боится, что гэвин заметит, осмеет его страшный детский грех, или скажет, что вырос он таким красивым, из гадкого утенка в прекрасного лебедя, или сравнит, или... но гэвин только говорит, что улыбка все такая же. и что ты чудо, найнс. я рад, что ты здесь.  
  
  
а однажды гэвин будит его рано, и, на вопрос "что за возня?" говорит "с днем рождения" и вкладывает ему в руки открытку. "читай."  
"у меня мягкая шерстка, я приехала в корзинке, чтобы ты стал чуточку счастливее, а зовут меня так, как ты захочешь. с днем рождения!"  
а на открытке котенок.  
найнсу не пять лет, но он с почти детской мечтательной улыбкой принимает на руки теплый комочек. рыженький.  
что ж, это не котенок, это уже большая кошечка с рваным ухом, но она прекраснее всех на свете. "негодница сняла с себя бант, только отвернулся," смеется гэвин. "еще меня укусила, а тебя, смотри, любит."  
"такая мягкая," только и может сказать найнс. и ему все равно, что постель будет вся в шерсти. он целует ее за ушком и прижимает к себе. и гэвин фыркает, когда их новая любимица недовольно мяукает. не привыкла к таким нежностям.  
"это... найнс, слушай... там коннор."

и так он окажется в лучшей гостинице чикаго с доктором андерсоном, наотрез отказавшимся делить с ним номер, "потому что храпа тебе и дома хватает". и коннором, который ричи страшно рад и страшно благодарен. ну, знаешь. хлоя, она точно отдаст тебе спальню, сама уляжется на диване, а мне спи с собакой. или в гараже. знаешь, ричи,если бы не приехал, мне бы не жить, точно бы пистолет ко лбу приставили бы.  
  
"и что это у тебя?"  
"мороженое. крошки шоколадные и вишня."  
"счастливчик. у нас тут опять суши, скоро чешуей покроемся."  
им не привыкать к видеочату, единственному спасению парочек, разделенных расстоянием. они могут болтать о чем угодно ночь напролет, но обычно весь разговор сводится к тому, как они скучают, к тягостям одиноких вечеров после работы. и просто попыткам передать объятие через камеру.  
"здесь одиноко, и некому баловать меня," бархатистым полушепотом говорит найнс. отставляет вазочку мороженого.  
и оттягивает воротник, за которым скрывается их любимый кожаный ошейник.  
запрещенный прием.  
а рид его искал, по всем ящикам... так вот куда он подевался.  
найнс, довольный своей маленькой шалостью, улыбается по-кошачьи лениво, продевает палец в кольцо ошейника.  
и подмигивает.  
"все приходится делать самому."  
гэвин краснеет, как помидор, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. найнсу его даже немного жаль.  
в ближайшие двадцать минут ему придется несладко, а он уже выглядит так, будто ему нужна скорая и пожарные.  
и это найнс еще не показал свою новую игрушку.  
  
"спишь?"  
"нет, только ложусь. коннор настоял, чтобы мы посмотрели все звездные войны. даже приквелы."  
"умора, человек с крашем в коммандера спока."  
"угу. так уж получилось."  
"поздно."  
"да."  
"а ты в курсе что за сегодняшнюю шалость тебя ждет дома?"  
"да. и я очень хочу домой."  
"скучаю по тебе, найнс."  
"я тоже, родной."  
  
  
"пожалуйста, хозяин, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, хозяин..."  
"выглядишь сейчас как будто чихнуть хочешь."  
"клянусь богом, гэвин, если бы не веревки, я-"  
"что ты мне сделаешь, выпорешь своими ремешками для носков?"  
"они называются чулочные подтяжки. и да, если не перестанешь смешить."  
"очаровательно, жду не дождусь. лапки кверху поднимаем. ротик открываем. вот так."  
"мпф... г-в-нн..."  
"ага, ага, люблю тебя тоже."  
  
  
"нгх, черт..."  
"эм... мне перезвонить попозже?"  
"нет, ты что-то хотел?"  
"ричи, если вы там в доктора играете, я могу перезвонить через часок."  
"у нас перевязка."  
"ясно. понял."  
"кон, не тупи."  
"у нас медицинская перевязка. настоящая. для раны. детектив рид безрассуден и опрометчив и вгонит меня в гроб."  
"ясно, потому что тогда..."  
"тогда была другая перевязка."  
"эм..."  
"в общем там хлоя спрашивает, какие цветы ты хочешь, ты в смысле ричи, я знаю, что гэвина возмущают лилии и других критериев нет."  
"о господи, конни."  
  
  
ричи редко снятся сны  
раньше, когда он был маленьким, его посещала мать или нянька, или сестра мари виктория.  
в колледже он спал так мало, что сны просто не успевали навестить его.  
иногда это было что-то страшное, будто он бежит от кого-то, но не может оторваться  
однажды конни сломал руку, а ричи в кошмаре показалось, что ее оторвало.  
гэвин всегда рассказывает свои сны  
"так они не сбудутся", говорит он.  
но как рассказать этот?  
что они спят вместе за спиной у другого  
что ричи выходит за этого другого.  
как рассказать это и самому поверить, что это просто сон  
что это ни с чем не связано, что из-за волнения  
что ричи очень, очень его любит, и не может быть никакого другого.  
и он не станет скрывать и стыдиться гэвина, как в том сне, это нечестно и неправильно, и  
больно  
может быть, это значит, ему стыдно  
может быть, это значит, он предрасположен к неверности  
может быть, он не хочет свадьбы?  
это не так, но сны что-то значат, они ведь рождаются в подсознании, да?  
что, если окажется, что найнс его не любит вовсе?  
но когда гэвин, вместо того, чтобы посмеяться, его целует  
ох.  
это  
всего лишь сон.

"н-аах!.. надо... мммгх... надо... завтра... напомни купить масло и кофе..."  
"господи, найнс... у нас уже женатый секс."  
"это... плохо?.."  
"нет. это чудесно."  
  
  
он собирается домой тотчас же, поспешно набрав "еду" на короткое кодовое "ужинаем дома."  
господи, найнс обожает подобные тайные штучки  
гэвин убежден, что обручен с тайным агентом, не иначе  
в квартире царит характерная тишина  
в ванной пахнет шампунем, а по запотевшему зеркалу бегут капельки  
он слышит из спальни команду ужинать одному и сотню "черт, черт, черт" и "ты почему так рано?" и "забери леди бет, она пытается лечь на брюки" и недовольное "мяу"  
на что можно только рассмеяться, честное слово  
его будущий супруг очарователен.  
хотя бы потому, что на ужин блинчики из кафе напротив.  
  
найнс стоит, упершись ладонями в стену, чуть наклонившись. голова его покорно опущена.  
значит, это один из _этих_ дней.  
и найнс прекрасно знает, что делает с ним.  
у него голая шея. пока они не закончат с наказанием, носить ошейник он недостоин. найнс придумал это правило, а гэвин должен притвориться, что оно его. и привести в действие.  
неважно, что он сделал. неважно, за что наказание, главное здесь чувство вины. его нужно уничтожить.  
но, если причина все же нужна, всегда можно придумать что-нибудь на ходу. кружку разбитую, например.  
найнс перед ним беспомощен и открыт. он вздрагивает, заслышав медленные осторожные шаги. закусывает губу в нетерпении. нужно отучить его так делать. еще поранится. или это очередная попытка выпросить кляп? бедняжка найнс даже не представляет, чего стоит гэвину жертвовать наслаждением слышать его мольбы.  
он, наверное, уже предвкушает, что сегодня с ним будет. заставят ли его опуститься на четвереньки и, жалко свесив голову, доползти до постели, или наденут осаночный ошейник, неудобный, жуткий предмет. он найнсу не нравится, не настолько, чтобы отложить в дальний ящик, нет, ровно настолько, чтобы содрогнуться и подставить шею. завяжут ли повязку на глазах, туго стянут запястья, затолкнут в рот кляп и силой раздвинут ноги. или это будет его любимая пробка с шелковистым хвостиком, темным под цвет волос. от нее, кажется, можно на секунду лишиться чувств, такие сильные у нее вибрации. и гэвин это знает. и всегда достает ее только для награды.  
а сегодня. сегодня найнс провинился.  
и он забыл думать о том, что заслужил это, честное слово, сегодня все иначе. сегодня он просто этого хочет. он очень устал притворяться, что это не так. очень.  
тем более, после подобных вечеров его хорошо кормят, греют, и даже показывают какой-нибудь фильм.  
ладно, найнс просто любит порку и когда его носят на руках, доволен, гэвин?  
"раздевайся," тихо приказывает рид. в этот момент он из самого любимого и смешного человека на земле, превращается в хозяина. строгого но милосердного.  
единственного перед кем найнс, содрогнувшись, преклонит колено.  
вспышка удовольствия похожа на молнию. вниз, вниз. найнс, кажется, даже издает жалкий всхлип, так долго он ждал указания. его кадык дергается, колени дрожат, и гэвин, усмехнувшись, замечает, как тесны ему брюки.  
и туфли у него чистые, блестящие. глупый щеночек. надел для полноты образа.  
красивый. нельзя говорить, нельзя подмечать, но найнс прекрасен.  
дело не в его идеальных чертах, не в фигуре.  
в том, как он держится, как позвонки натягивают кожу, всю в родинках, прикусывает губу, едва ткань рубашки задевает чувствительные соски. в том, с какой очаровательной поспешностью он стягивает брюки, почти рвет пуговицы с треском, переступая, снимает белье. найнс не смотрит на него, погруженный в себя. это представление для одного зрителя, эти изогнутые брови, трясущиеся пальцы, искусанные губы, дрожащие ноги.  
найнс восхитителен таким. его молочно-бледное тело идет пятнами от стыда и возбуждения. от пылающих щек и ниже, по розовеющей шее и вздымающейся груди, так, что, кажется, видишь, как кровь приливает к паху.  
найнс всегда оставляет темные чулки на подтяжках - ради всего святого, он делает это, чтобы лишить рида рассудка, не иначе.  
найнс складывает одежду медленно и аккуратно на стул, и гэвин – хозяин, хозяин, - это ему позволяет.  
ведь мысль о рубашках и брюках, валяющихся кучей на полу, не слишком сексуальна, а ричарду она всегда мешает.  
встать с дивана чертовки трудно, но этого от него ждут  
этого звериного голода, тигр высматривающий добычу, вся эта мишура.  
там, на лопатке, еще виден бледный шрам от игр со скальпелем. гэвин еще чувствует на губах металлический привкус алой теплой крови. он проводит по белой черточке кончиками пальцев, отчего найнс шумно вздыхает. жадный. жадный.  
найнс стоит смирно, даже старается не дышать, хотя это ему тоже запрещено. не задерживай дыхание, найнс. еще грохнешься как тогда.  
его стойкость всегда забавно проверять.  
порой он будет с невероятной гордостью терпеть, неуязвимый, все, что рид ему уготовил. молча.  
а иногда он покачнется, изумленно замрет и заскулит на первом укусе в шею  
коленки задрожат, ноги разъедутся в стороны с очаровательной поспешностью  
прямо как в первую встречу, эй, найнс?  
верится с трудом, что он здесь и это не очередной сон.  
глупый гэвин. если бы не твоя суперспособность попадать во всевозможные переделки, найнс до конца жизни бы крутил роман с розовым дилдо на присоске и поводком вокруг ножки кровати.  
а это не дело.  
найнс заслуживает, чтобы каждый миллиметр его тела покрывали поцелуями, воспевали, обожали  
его податливые бедра, тонкие запястья, мягкий живот  
его волосы еще немного влажные после душа, мягкие, чуть отросшие  
еще неделя и найнс станет носить свои милые заколки, чтобы челка не мешалась  
очаровательные  
его губы прекрасны такими, распухшими от поцелуев  
шальной влажный взгляд, краснеющие следы от засосов  
он великолепен.  
"гэвин, это наказание, а не ритуал поклонения," иронично выгнув бровь, замечает найнс.  
чем зарабатывает желанную пощечину.  
жадный, жадный найнс.  
"это мне решать."  
"да, хозяин," почти нараспев отвечает нижний.  
он знает, что это не так.  
знает, что с гэвином делает это игривое непослушание, при желании превращающееся в открытое противостояние.  
его найнс самый сильный, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость.  
его преданность выцарапана с боем.  
еще пощечина, - гэвин никогда не понимал, в чем здесь фокус, - и последние следы надменного, высокомерного ричарда исчезают.  
оставляя жалобный покорный взгляд, мучительно выгнутые брови, налитые кровью щеки и подрагивающую нижнюю губу.  
утонувшего в сабспейсе найнса.  
"я ничего не сделал, ничего не сделал плохого," сбивчиво, торопливо, срываясь на жалкий писк, умоляет найнс. "я буду слушаться, пожалуйста."  
он неловко, неуверенно царапает пальцами бедра, шумно сглатывает, переступает с ноги на ногу, абсолютно потерянный и скованный.  
гэвин покажет ему, где его место.  
и пусть на нем самом майка с потертым рисунком и пятном от отбеливателя  
такую не назовешь слишком уж сексуальной, как и домашние штаны на размер больше.  
пусть не звякнет пряжка ремня, устрашающе, чарующе  
и пусть, что гэвин сегодня в тапочках  
такие не оближешь, упав на колени, тщетно взмолившись.  
пусть.  
для найнса он все равно самый справедливый, самый любящий хозяин. ему ричи готов служить снова и снова.  
и так легко позволить найнсу помочь сбросить одежду, грациозно улечься на коленях, точно избалованному питомцу. приласкать его, погладить по спине. начертить затейливый маршрут вдоль позвоночника, уделив внимание каждой родинке, приласкав острые выступы лопаток и ямочки на пояснице. потрепать его по голове, зарыться пальцами в волосы, приласкав затылок. вздохнуть и совсем не по-хозяйски сказать "эй, не зажимайся. все хорошо."  
а потом, прокашлявшись, грозно приказать "задницу выше. верно. останься так."  
гэвин рид рассчитывает _x=a+5_  
простое уравнение, где _x_ \- количество шлепков, _a_ \- ответ найнса на хриплое "сколько ты заслужил, щеночек?", и _5_ \- жестокое, но не слишком, наказание.  
найнс знает правило, конечно. это ведь его формула. гэвин лишь приводит ее в действие.  
"сколько, песик?"  
"пять, сэр," старательно жалобно вздыхает нижний.  
"значит, десять," скалится рид. "дыши."  
"не-е-ет," почти хнычет найнс. он сжал ладони в кулаки, он старательно сучит ногами, пытаясь не задеть гэвина. чуть ерзает, извиваясь, пока не чувствует сильную хватку, руку, удерживающую его, не позволяющую вырваться.  
"хорошо. хорошо справляешься."  
найнс глядит на него своими огромными щенячьими глазами, взгляд, который говорит "еще" и "не останавливайся" и "твой".  
хорошо, что гэвин беспощаден.  
"ай," дергается найнс. по его ягодице расползается розоватое пятно. он сглатывает шумно, прохрипев "один, сэр."  
ему нельзя смотреть, но это правило создано, чтобы его нарушали.  
и он смотрит, вот-вот свернет изящную шею, сквозь пелену слез. смотрит на сосредоточенного рида, задумчиво и завороженно рассматривающего розоватое пятно, расползающееся по левой ягодице.  
игры в кромешной темноте принесли хоть сколько-то пользы: гэвин с закрытыми глазами может представить каждый идеальный изгиб, до последней черточки. и все равно не может перестать смотреть, боится моргнуть, чтобы не упустить ни мгновения.  
найнс нетерпеливо, с редкостной похотью, виляет задом. и улыбается краешком губ.  
найнс его смерти хочет, не иначе.  
щелк.  
"ай! два, сэр. я больше не буду."  
они продолжают этот забавный счет, на четвертом шлепке чуть увеличив силу. найнс помнит свои цвета и не преминет сообщить, если что-то ему не понравится. это доверие возбуждает даже больше рваных вскриков, голодного воя, стыдливых всхлипов, пальцев, вцепившихся в простынь. найнс обожает порку, он всегда делает из этого настоящее представление.  
"шесть, сэр. буду слушаться. бу- буду послушным. семь- восемь, сэр. буду хорошим песиком. девять, сэр. буду послушным- ах!.. десять, сэр. буду хорошим!.."  
ох, найнс.  
"ты уже хороший, хороший песик," выдыхает рид.  
"лапка устала?"  
"нет, мы же наш рекорд не побили. цвет?"  
"самый зеленый," отвечает найнс.  
и рид, коротко кивнув, тянется за следующим орудием пыток. щелкает крышка тюбика. ох.  
смазка, неприятно холодная, стекает с копчика меж ягодиц, жестоко дразня. гэвин, вводит сначала один палец, довольно хмыкает, и почти сразу же добавляет второй. это должно ощущаться как искорка боли, вытягивающая очередной выдох-стон. но гэвин так чертовски аккуратен, это несправедливо.  
поэтому найнс слегка насаживается, подавшись назад, безрассудно, в надежде, что его сигнал будет получен. его мышцы туго сжимаются вокруг пальцев, поэтому, когда движения рида грубеют, найнсу не остается ничего, кроме как простонать. покачиваться взад-вперед, повинуясь требовательному ритму, теряясь в ощущениях, словно в теплых волнах. гэвин трахает его грубо, придерживая свободной рукой за горло, не оставляя ни одной мысли, только гудящую пустоту.  
все кончается быстро и нечестномалоещееще. наверное, найнс выразил свой протест вслух, ведь гэвин шепчет ему что-то ласковое, треплет по волосам. усаживает на колени, осторожно, придерживая за талию. в голове приятный белый шум, изумительное спокойствие.  
найнс слышит, прежде чем чувствует, - на него надевают ошейник. затягивают не туго, - нетещепрошухозяин, - затягивают чуть туже. это хорошо. найнс заслужил свой ошейник. найнс хороший щеночек. славный песик.  
"лежать."  
команда. исполняется беспрекословно и тотчас же. найнс ложится на живот как хороший мальчик, шумно пытаясь отдышаться.  
если он начнет тереться о простынь от нехватки внимания, виноват в этом будет только рид.  
"поворот."  
ох.  
он хочет видеть _все_.  
"шире."  
мгх.  
"шире."  
шлеп. ай. шлеп.  
широко.  
под зад бесцеремонно пихают подушку.  
"отлично справляешься, детка. лапки кверху," с задорной улыбкой командует рид, демонстрируя черные каффы на цепочке. это, кажется, был подарок на день благодарения. ну, тот, что хлоя тогда чуть не открыла.  
цепочка у каффов достаточно длинная, чтобы можно было обнять шею верхнего, обвившись ногами вокруг пояса. у них мягкая кожа, плотно прилегающая к запястьям, но не натирающая их. найнс бы рад оказать деланое сопротивление, но он был таким прилежным, жаль упустить шанс на хороший трах.  
да, срочные новости, ричи теперь говорит "трахаться". что ты сделаешь, гэвин, накажешь?  
гэвин спускается было на колени к краю постели, к ногам нижнего, как найнс решает лечь поудобнее.  
и больно стукается затылком об изголовье.  
и начинает громко смеяться. голый, с бондажными наручниками на запястьях, с подушкой в цветочек под задом.  
и гэвин, подхватив его заразительный смех, начинает хохотать ему в бедро.  
"сильно ударился?", отдышавшись, спрашивает он. "не очень?" осторожно поглаживает темный затылок, целует в лоб, в общем, делает все, чтобы прошло. гэвин, кажется, так может даже открытую рану излечить. куда-то сюда и напрашивается шутка про хирурга-ричарда и его жениха-колдуна.  
найнс требовательно, почти капризно, стонет в поцелуй, вскидывая бедра. рид позволяет ему перекатить себя на спину, плавно оседлать его бедра. ричи возвышается над ним, словно прекрасный ангел. светлый посланник небес со скованными запястьями.  
"представление начинается?", щурится рид. "покажи им, найнс."  
он начинает двигаться почти мгновенно, слишком изголодавшийся по их близости. по тому, как ричи сжимается вокруг его члена, выгибается, жарко, невыносимо медленно подаваясь навстречу, в этом издевательски сбитом ритме.  
смелея, найнс опирается ладонями гэвину в живот, выше, очерчивает ребра, цепляется пальцами в волосы на груди, дразнит ноющие соски.  
жестко целует, склонившись.  
найнс беспощадно перехватывает инициативу, поражает в самое сердце.  
властный всегда, даже скованным по рукам и ногам.  
риду остается только смотреть. сначала вверх, в это ангельское лицо, искаженное наслаждением.  
затем вниз, туда, где с позорным хлюпаньем член исчезает в растянутой дырке, в такт звону пряжки ошейника.  
черт, как же хочется курить.  
он было тянется к заветной пачке, что лежит на тумбочке, но замирает. ведь найнс выгибает бровь и замедляет свой жестокий танец.  
"хорошо. одну."  
господи, смилуйся.  
найнс достает сигарету из пачки, подносит ее к губам рида, щелкает зажигалкой.  
"я ведь должен исполнять все желания моего хозяина," как-то совершенно дико и ласково улыбается он.  
гэвин прав. это представление, и ричи, черт возьми, его звезда.  
"двигайся," приказывает найнс.  
найнс!  
гэвин выбирает не слишком удачное время для затяжки, потому что от смеха он давится дымом и принимается кашлять. выходит не слишком красиво, по шкале от нуля до "чихнул во время оргазма" где-то посередине.  
"что?", сквозящим уязвимостью полушепотом спрашивает ричи, провожая взглядом недокуренную сигарету до пепельницы.  
"ничего. люблю тебя," вдруг говорит гэвин. потому что это правда.  
"а меня с тобой связывает нежное чувство."  
найнс смеется своей маленькой шутке, и, не дожидаясь, пока рид опомнится, резко набирает темп.  
гэвин кончает в него, с криком, до темноты в глазах.  
найнс, вздохнув тихо и рвано, следует за ним.  
  
"живой?"  
"ага..."  
"подвинься, мне простынь поменять. пойдешь со мной в душ?"  
"стой, это... афтеркер..."  
"я вроде бы этим сейчас и занимаюсь."  
"ты как наручники снял?"  
"секрет. вставай, я с тобой еще не закончил."  
  
  
"такой красивый. как в сказке," задумчиво улыбается коннор.  
они проговорили всю ночь, и, как в детстве, конни уснул посередине увлекательного рассказа. это был... тяжелый для всех месяц. гэвин спешно дописывал отчеты перед отпуском, ричи чуть не утонул в галстуках, пока не понял, что они ему ни к чему.  
"не дергай ворот. не выпрямишь, оторвешь," мягко перехватывает его запястья коннор. "все хорошо. вот так."  
он критически осматривает его брюки, и, не найдя ни пылинки, радостно покачивается с пятки на носок. как раньше.  
"волнуешься?", сочувственно интересуется брат. "если надумаешь сбежать из-под венца, помогать не стану."  
найнс робко улыбается на это. конечно, нет. никогда.  
"в курсе, что со мной выходишь?" на его недоумение коннор закатывает глаза. "господи, хэнк в своем репертуаре. ричи, надеюсь, ты не против, это, ну, единственное, что я придумал, и, знаешь, я вообще-то твой брат, и..."  
у них редко получались проникновенные разговоры, они либо кончались жарким спором, либо обрывались, не приведя ни к чему. это всегда оборачивалось катастрофой, но они  
"ты... такой счастливый, ричи. не знаю, что он с тобой сделал, но я рад, что вы вместе," он откашливается предательски громко, будто прогоняет невидимые слезы, и добавляет, "гэвин, кстати, в брюках."  
"я же сказал, что может прийти, в чем захочет...", начинает было найнс. гэвин говорит, что от официального стиля одежды у него чесотка, что все ему жмет, что найдет самые черные джинсы. гэвин не хочет позорить его перед друзьями и братом, а найнс лишь хочет, чтобы этот день, самый важный день, прошел хорошо.  
"захотел в брюках. пожалуйста, успокойся. я с тобой," мягко одергивает его коннор. "кстати, я все же дослушаю твою романтическую историю, как вы успели обручиться."  
"конни, я не живу в серии «анатомии страсти»."  
  
свадьба проносится вихрем из гирлянд, смеха и мучительных поцелуев, от которых кружится голова и губы распухают  
гэвин говорит, что он очарователен. признается в любви, перед всеми их близкими и друзьями. это звучит до странного приятно и правильно. то, как все принимают их, рады их счастью, ощущается все еще как что-то немыслимое. все эти люди, здесь. потому что ричи и гэвин решили, наконец, признать, что друг без друга не могут.  
странно и хорошо.  
невероятно.  
и его почти не трясет, совсем нет.  
это так просто.  
увидеть его, идти навстречу ему, их будущему бок о бок  
навсегда.  
клятвы ричи логичны, чувственны и нерушимы. и у коннора глаза на мокром месте. и у гэвина тоже. гэвин просто говорит, что он любовь всей его жизни. и что он всегда будет рядом, как бы ни было трудно.  
гэвин не пил кофе целый день под пристальным наблюдением криса  
так что их первый поцелуй как супругов - со вкусом арбузной жевачки.  
  
"выбрал уже что-нибудь?"  
"мм. не вижу ни одного фильма, который достоин звания картины, что мы смотрели в первую брачную ночь вместо секса."  
"найнс, я тебя люблю, но ты на ногах не стоишь."  
"ммхм..."  
в конце этого самого утомительного дня найнс только и хочет, что утонуть в самодельном гнезде из подушек и пледов, наплевав на помятый костюм. почесать кошку за ушком и рассказать ей, зарывшись пальцами в мягкую шерстку, об этом ярком дне.  
и, конечно, для гэвина место тоже найдется.  
только вот подвинуться, чтобы уступить место в постели, тоже проблема.  
найнс так устал, он все еще слышит в ушах гул множества голосов, радостных, приятных, но все же шумных. ричи никогда не мог привыкнуть к чему-то подобному, никогда не мог быть в центре внимания. хорошо, что есть гэвин. он просто… рядом.  
гэвин - лучшее, что случалось с ним.  
и теперь они женаты, и это звучит странно, словно какая-то жестокая шутка.  
нет, найнс еще не верит и не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь перестать сомневаться в этой реальности.  
потому что... это гэвин.  
и они женаты.  
и гэвин будет с ним всегда, и он любит его, так сильно, что носит его кольцо на пальце. и никотиновый пластырь на руке.  
и это похоже на сон.  
даже то, как он обнимает, лениво и неловко, как сопит в шею.  
прекрасный сон.  
"гэвин, можно мы исключим нетфликс и оставим просто чилл..."  
гэвин, конечно, соглашается.  
он приносит из кухни мороженое, большую банку клубничного с печеньем, и две ложки. и он не похож ни на принца, ни на сказку. но, с другой стороны, принц в тех мечтах не смеялся так заразительно. не включал на телефоне видео со смешными котятами, не целовал в лоб, укрывая одеялом.  
"спокойной ночи..."  
"спокойной ночи, мистер рид."

**Author's Note:**

> я обожаю эту историю, и, надеюсь, она принесет вам столько же нежности и радости, сколько и мне.спасибо за прочтение! посвящается фандому, в котором я обрел друга, желание творить и веру в любовь.  
> больше про ричи и гэвина можно почитать тут: https://twitter.com/Kotyatin/status/1289510442369335301?s=19
> 
> p.s. был бы у меня такой пес, я бы, может, и не женился бы никогда.


End file.
